Jurassic World (park)
Jurassic World is a theme park and prehistoric animal sanctuary on JW Island in the Jurassic Park Builder portion of KB's fan fiction Dinosaur Adventure Universe. History After the success of Jurassic Park and its divisions that were opened on JPB Island and Glacier Island in 2014, JPB Holdings Limited began to craft a plan to open a bigger dinosaur park in the larger island (JW Island). The park was given its name "Jurassic World" in April 2015 after it broke ground on the new island. The park was completed in June 2015, along with a soft opening and the incorporation of the first few species: Triceratops; Majungasaurus; Alanqa; Tropeognathus and Limnoscelis. The park officially opened to the public on 21 March 2016, and a day later the Jurassic World Aquarium is opened with its first major attraction: a Xiphactinus. The park received its first Tyrannosaurus rex on 1 April 2016. In February 2017, Jurassic World's Cenozoic Biodome opens, with the sole exhibit being a woolly mammoth. Incidents Omega-09 incident (2016) A genetically-modified Tyrannosaurus rex codenamed Omega-09 was unleashed by an unknown party to the park, destroying several exhibits. The mutated tyrannosaur's rampage was briefly halted by an encounter with the park's twin Tyrannosaurus rex. During its battle, Omega-09 was swiftly attacked and devoured by the Mosasaurus that lived in the Jurassic World Aquarium, which jumped out of the lagoon. Nazi Zombie invasion (2018) Main article: Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse, Nazi Zombie invasion of Jurassic World In the Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse in 2018, Jurassic World was among the KB multiverse worlds targeted by the Zombie Reich led by the revenge-fueled zombie Adolf Hitler. During the invasion, several dinosaurs from the park were captured by the Nazi zombies for use as beasts of burden. Zombie Hermann Goring had his forces occupy Jurassic World's Creation Lab in an attempt to realize his re-wilding technique, which he aims to implement after annexing the KB Jurassic Park fan fiction universe. Later, Sailor Mars arrived during a great battle at the park, destroying zombie Goring in the process. Jurassic World and every other subjugated fan fiction universe are liberated from Nazi Zombie rule by the Sailor Senshi after zombie Hitler's defeat. The park was swiftly restored to its current state before the invasion and the kidnapped creatures are returned to the park. Colossus-04 incident (2018) Main article: ''Jurassic World: Hell's Aquarium Four months after the invasion, a ''Leptocleidus mysteriously disappeared from Jurassic World Aquarium, and is later found dead by raptor/dromaeosaur trainer Owen Grady along with a tooth believed to be from a Megalodon. Biologists Claire Dearing and Ada Wong investigate the Aquarium's Megalodon pair but did not detect any unusual behavior in the two sharks. Later, Owen, Claire and Ada uncover an illegal biological operation which is suspected to be behind the attack on the Aquarium (and the Omega-09 incident), and that the creature that killed the Leptocleidus is actually a genetically-modified Megalodon codenamed Colossus-04. The Asset Containment Unit (ACU) is summoned to take down the shark but the team sent are promptly devoured by the mutated Megalodon. Later, a titanic battle ensues in the Aquarium area after Ada unleashes every creature in the Aquarium to do battle with Colossus-04 near the Aquatic Zone. Colossus-04 is torn into two by the Aquarium's Mosasaurus and Liopleurodon. Meanwhile during the incident, the cousin of the crown prince of Dubai, Rashid, comes to negotiate with Claire on purchasing some of Jurassic World Aquarium’s surplus creatures for a gigantic aquarium at a Dubai hotel. The Jurassic World scientists get a preview of what the Dubai aquarium wants — including a Mosasaurus, Megalodon, Plesiosaurus, Dolichorhynchops, Geosaurus, Xiphactinus, Kronosaurus, Liopleurodon, Dunkleosteus and other prehistoric sea monsters. Claire explains that the creatures are not ready for sale yet. After the death of Colossus-04, Rashid agrees to fund the rebuilding of Jurassic World Aquarium. DNA Theft (2019) Main article: Dawn of the Flame Sniper Exhibits Main park * Innovation Center * Main Street * Creation Lab * Monorail * Triple Crown Hotel * Pterosauria Theater * Aquatic Zone - a water park, not to be confused with the Jurassic World Aquarium * Cretaceous Cruise * Gyrosphere Valley * Bamboo forest Park exhibits * Tyrannosaurus rex Kingdom - the Tyrannosaurus rex exhibit, which is located at the northwest of the island. It is located beside the Gorgosaurus and Yutyrannus exhibit. It later got a new neighboring pen to house the tyrannosaur Lythronax. * Gentle Giants Petting Zoo - a petting zoo housing baby dinosaurs. * Aviaries - The pterosaurs of the park are housed in individual species aviaries and are placed in the north of the island. * Gallimimus Valley - the Gallimimus exhibit. It is located next to the Pelecanimimus exhibit at the west of the island. * Triceratops ''Territory - the ''Triceratops ''exhibit. * Raptor Pen - not to be confused with the ''Velociraptor exhibit in the main park, the Raptor Pen, located in the southeast of the island, is the pen that houses Jurassic World's star Velociraptors: Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. These four Velociraptors are part of the IBRIS (Integrated Jurassic World Aquarium Main article: Jurassic World Aquarium Jurassic World Cenozoic Biodome Main article: Jurassic World Cenozoic Biodome Species on display (main park) Herbivores Sauropods * Apatosaurus * Diplodocus * Supersaurus * Argentinosaurus * Bonitasaura * Amargasaurus * Shunosaurus * Unaysaurus Ornithopods * Parasaurolophus * Corythosaurus * Zalmoxes * Eolambia Ceratopsids * Triceratops * Nasutoceratops * Pachyrhinosaurus * Einiosaurus Pachycephalosaurids * Pachycephalosaurus * Stygimoloch Thyreophorans * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Kentrosaurus * Antarctopelta * Wuerhosaurus * Nodosaurus ''(coming soon) Herbivorous theropods * ''Gallimimus * Pelecanimimus * Therizinosaurus * Deinocheirus * Segnosaurus * Erlikosaurus ''(coming soon) Carnivores Tyrannosaurids * ''Tyrannosaurus rex * Yutyrannus * Guanlong * Gorgosaurus * Lythronax (coming soon) * Proceratosaurus ''(coming soon) Jurassic carnivores * ''Dilophosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Megalosaurus * Monolophosaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Tanycolagreus Allosaurids * Allosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Tyrannotitan * Concavenator * Acrocanthosaurus ''(coming soon) Dromaeosaurs * ''Velociraptor * Utahraptor * Pyroraptor Spinosaurids * Spinosaurus * Suchomimus * Irritator * Ostafrikasaurus * Baryonyx Abelisaurs * Carnotaurus * Majungasaurus * Rajasaurus Other Cretaceous carnivores * Troodon Pelycosaurs * Dimetrodon * Ophiacodon * Secodontosaurus Pterosaurs Pterodactyloids * Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Tropeognathus * Coloborhynchus * Pterodaustro ''(coming soon) Rhamphorhynchoids * ''Dimorphodon * Rhamphorhynchus * Scaphognathus * Eudimorphodon Azhdarchids * Quetzalcoatlus * Hatzegopteryx * Alanqa * Tapejara * Dsungaripterus * Zhejiangopterus * Aerotitan * Tupuxuara Darwinopterans * Darwinopterus Amphibians Crocodilians * Sarcosuchus * Nundasuchus * Kaprosuchus * Postosuchus * Prestosuchus True amphibians * Edops * Diplocaulus * Koolasuchus * Ichthyostega * Microposaurus * Prionosuchus * Eryops * Acanthostega * Mastodonsaurus * Metoposaurus * Proterogyrinus (coming soon) Reptiliomorphs * Limnoscelis Hybrid program Main article: Jurassic World Hybrid Program In response to the decline in profits in Jurassic World following its soft opening, JPB Holdings decided to hire Professor Z to create the genetic dinosaur hybrid program in 2015. Superhybrid program List of dinosaur hybrids in Jurassic World Theropod-based * Indominus rex * Spinoraptor (Spinosaurus + Utahraptor) * Carnoraptor (Carnotaurus + Pyroraptor) * Alangasaurus (Alanqa + Majungasaurus) * Metrialong (Metriorhynchus + Guanlong) * Suprannotitan (Supersaurus + Tyrannotitan) * Rajastega (Rajasaurus + Ichthyostega) - Coming soon * Pachygalosaurus (Pachyrhinosaurus + Megalosaurus) - Coming soon * Segnosuchus (Segnosaurus + Postosuchus) - Coming soon * Cerazinosaurus (Ceratosaurus + Therizinosaurus) - Coming soon * Erliphosaurus (Erlikosaurus + Dilophosaurus) - Coming soon * Yudon (Yutyrannus + Troodon) - Coming soon Sauropod-based * Ankylodocus (Ankylosaurus + Diplodocus) * Parasaura (Parasaurolophus + Bonitasaura) * Labyrinthosaurus (Edops + Argentinosaurus) * Unayrhynchus (Unaysaurus + Rhamphorhynchus) - Coming soon Ornithischian-based * Stegoceratops (Stegosaurus + Triceratops) * Giganocephalus (Giganotosaurus + Euoplocephalus) * Pachyceratops (Pachycephalosaurus + Nasutoceratops) Pelycosaur-based * Priotrodon (Prionosuchus + Dimetrodon) Pterosaur-based * Limnorhynchus (Limnoscelis + Coloborhynchus) * Pelecanipteryx (Pelecanimimus + Hatzegopteryx) * Tropeogopterus (Tropeognathus + Zhejiangopterus) * Tapejalosaurus (Tapejara + Monolophosaurus) * Suchoripterus (Suchomimus + Dsungaripterus) * Metriaphodon (Metriacanthosaurus + Dimorphodon) - Coming soon Crocodilian-based * Nundagosaurus (Nundasuchus + Tuojiangosaurus) Amphibian-based * Ostaposaurus (Ostafrikasaurus + Microposaurus) * Diplotator ''(''Diplocaulus ''+ Irritator'') * Koolasaurus (Koolasuchus + Sarcosuchus) - Coming soon List of superhybrids in Jurassic World * Indoraptor (Indominus rex + Velociraptor DNA) * Monostegotops (Stegoceratops + Monolophosaurus DNA) * Diplosuchus (Diplotator + Sarcosuchus DNA) * Spinotasuchus (Spinoraptor + Kaprosuchus DNA) * Tapejalocephalus (Tapejalosaurus + Euoplocephalus DNA) Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe Category:Locations Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe locations Category:Jurassic World locations